Lovesick
by QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless
Summary: Based on Yandere Simulator...Natalya has been friends with Alfred since elementary school but now her feelings for him have become much deeper. However, there are ten rivals standing in the way of her becoming one with her true love. Now Natalya must deal with each of her rivals before they steal her favorite hero away from her. Rated M for blood, violence and strong language.
1. Character Bios

**A/N: This story takes place in the fictional country of Hetalia.**

 **Character Information:**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Natalya Arlovskaya (Belarus):** Is our protagonist and the Yandere-Chan of this story. She is a second-year High School student. Natalya has a very strong heart and equally strong will, but they only seem to manifest in negative ways. She's rather vulgar in her speech, and was noted to say things like "penis" and "shit" in a calm way. She spaces out a lot, as she's spent so much time staring at something that the sun went down or it became night as she did so, or she has spent three hours staring at the white noise on her TV. Her outlook on life is rather negative as she finds that "humans are a series of misfortunes and hardships" and they're constantly filled with misfortune and make others suffer without realizing it by constantly striving for eternal happiness. She knows she will eventually die, so she believes must value the things she has now before death takes them from her. Somewhat related, she's questioned how much longer she will live, and her reason for existence, saying she only thought such things because she's lonely. Loneliness is something that has plagued Natalya for years as both of her parents were always to busy with work to pay attention to her and her siblings were always to busy with their own friends. Yekaterina her eldest sister would always try and include Natalya in her activities however they quickly became distant as Natalya grew a resentment towards her older sister due to all of the friends she had. Natalya also grew a resentment towards her once she learned that her Yekaterina's friend's considered her a nuisance and wanted her to stop hanging out with them. Ivan and Anya her older twin siblings quickly grew resentment for her after her birth jealous that they were no longer the youngest in the family which eventually lead to that resentment being returned. Natalya has spent her life practically alone and has quickly gotten used to it but that all changed one day. During recess one day as Natalya was standing alone per usual until a boy approached her. It took Natalya a second to recognize him. He was new as he has just moved to town. His name was Alfred, he was from America. However he called himself "The Hero" and after seeing Natalya standing all alone by herself away form all of the others he decide to make it his mission to become her friend. Natalya quickly grew annoyed with the cheerful and energetic boy and told him to "Fuck off" everyday but he was relentless and refused to give up on becoming her friend and as time went on Natalya quickly found herself growing to like the stupid American boy. However it wasn't until the night he saved her from attempting suicide after her siblings told her how much they hate her and wish she was dead that she realized he was the one for her. She remembered how he told her that "He was her hero and he would be there to save her no matter what as thats what best friends do for each other". After that moment Natalya quickly grew an obsession with her American friend deeming him her one true love and only her own. Alfred was her own personally sunshine in her otherwise dark world. He was like a human personification of a sunny day. However now she faces what could potentially be the most hardest thing ever. Someone is trying to taker her Alfred away from her and Natalya has vowed that whoever attempts to win his heart before she can shall meet a grim fate. Natalya is also close friends with Alice as she is the only girl in school that she can tolerate due to their similar personalities.

* * *

 **Alfred F. Jones (America):** is the Senpai of this story. He is the founder and president of The Hero Club. He is also the captain of The Baseball Team. He is a second-year High School student. Alfred is a cheerful, energetic and somewhat conceited young man who is obsessed with heroes, justice, and freedom. He has the habit of sticking his nose into everyone's business, which causes him to have difficulty making friends. He loves hamburgers and junk food, to the point of obsession, Alfred is also known for not being aware of how "the atmosphere" is when he is around others, but it has been noted that it is not that he lacks the ability to "assess the situation", he simply chooses not to. On multiple occasions it has been shown that, when calm or serious, he can become very logical, reading further into things than he usually would, and actually reading the atmosphere. Alfred grew up with a total of six brothers. Allistor, Seamus, Dylan and Arthur being his older step-brothers, Matthew his younger twin-brother and Peter his younger half-brother. Growing up Alfred quickly grew quite close to Arthur who took on the role of big brother quite quickly however their relationship has changed over the years due to the strain of a massive fight they had a while ago. They are back on good terms now and have taken to brotherly teasing to show affection for one another. Alfred has always dreamt of becoming a super hero idolizing the heroes he reads about in comic books (Superman, Captain America etc.), ever since he was a little kid he has wanted to save the world or a damsel in distress. Upon moving to a new school Alfred got his chance to be a hero when at recess he saw a girl about his age standing alone and far away from everyone else. Her name was Natalya. Alfred instantly felt bad for her and quickly ran over to cheer her up. However the chilly reception he received as she told him to "Fuck off" surprised him but did not deter him as he vowed to become this girl's friend. From that point on Alfred began talking to her every day pulling her out of her comfort zone and exposing her to the world around her. Over the years the two of them quickly grew closer and eventually became best friends so it came as a shock when Natalya attempted suicide. Luckily Alfred was there to save her. He then told her that "He was her hero and he would be there to save her no matter what as thats what best friends do for each other". After that moment Alfred and Natalya became closer then ever. A couple weeks later Alfred got news that his childhood best friend Amelia was transferring to his school and he quickly became excited as he would get to introduce his two best friends to one another. Once the killings start Alfred makes it his mission to stop the killer and save the day.

* * *

 **Info-Kun/** **Gilbert Belischmidt (Prussia):** is the Info-Chan of this story and Natalya's main ally in achieving her goal of making Alfred her lover. He is a fourth-year High School Student and the founder and president and only member of The Info Club. No one knows he's Info-Kun and he prefers to keep it that ay as no one would suspect him. He loves fighting and will often say things in order to start quarrels. He will do anything to become strong, and has an arrogant attitude and a "world-sized ego". Despite this roughness in his personality, he is said to be "unexpectedly fairytale-like," too. Although he claims to enjoy being alone and that clustering is for the weak, he was brought to tears upon seeing Elizabeta and Roderich together before his death, though he admitted the tears were already welling up(however this was from his "love" for being alone and his "lack" of bitterness being surrounded by couples in the streets.) It was stated that this loneliness stemmed from that he felt like his father never payed him much attention after his mother passed. Despite feeling alone, he seems to have many friends, though when informed of this he gets rather quiet. In addition, it was said that he's much stronger than he looks. When he drinks, he appears to become rather sleepy. His younger brother Ludwig once said that Gilbert "knows little about common sense". Deep down, it is said that his true nature is that of a punctual and diligent soldier and Ludwig's severe, methodical, serious big brother, though his bad manners mask it. This is supported by a first year Ravis commenting that Gilbert is very punctual and never late for anything, very methodical, and very persistent in his diary writing, never missing a day. Davis also said that Gilbert "loots everything and opens all the drawers", showing his methodicalness in a rather negative way. He's been stated to be a hard worker, but his exterior shows an "Not gonna do anything" face. He's quite close with his younger brother and affectionately refers to him as West. He has a strong hatred for Ivan and Anya the Braginski twins as they bullied him growing up. It is revealed that he had kept diaries since he could write, which led to him having an entire library of journals. Almost all of them start with passages that read "I'm so cool/I was so cool today. He also seems to be fond of cute things, such as small birds and stuffed pandas. He loves new things and is sometimes a bit too seems to have a tendency to find himself bored with or distracted from tasks, such as reading, although he claimed to be "a wiz at cleaning (among other things)" and also seemed to be good at gardening, so it's possible his skills show when he is more focused. Due to his diary keeping and observant eye Gilbert has collected information on every student at Hetalia Academy and uses it to his advantage by blackmailing the girls to send him panty shots so he can sell them to the boys for money. His two best friends at school are Francis and Antonio.

* * *

 **Rivals:**

 **Amelia Jones (Fem! America):** is Natalya's first rival for Alfred's affection. She is the newest student and the newest member of The Hero Club. She is a second-year High School student. Amelia is a total tomb-boy and hates anything relatively girly. She is a cheerful, energetic and somewhat conceited young woman who prefers to solve problems with violence. She has an unhealthy obsession with hot dogs and holds the current record for most hot dogs eaten. She loves video games and comic books and reading about super heroes. Amelia and Alfred have known each other since they were in diapers as their mom's were childhood best friends. However once they reached first grade Alfred moved away which upset Amelia since he was her best friend however the two still kept in contact and communicated with each other. Even though they share the same last name Alfred and Amelia are not related in any way. Amelia is quite aggressive in getting what she wants however she means well. She can come off as rude and some what of a bitch due to her abrasive personality but once you get to know her you learn that she's a protective and lovable friend that will do whatever it takes to keep her friends safe. Amelia is currently super excited as she will be joining her childhood best friend at his elite private school.

* * *

 **Michelle Bonnefoy (Seychelles):** is Natalya's second rival for Alfred's affection. She is a second-year High School student. She is described as a country girl with a big heart who can sometimes be sloppy. She can't cook on her own and laments over her high cost of living. Her cooking style is described as adding spices and salted dry fish in any cuisine and is said to eat pickled, dried fish that can be stored for long periods of time. She enjoys inviting guests over and doesn't like going out much, with rumor that it's because she can't pick up the kind of pickled fish she likes. Her native tongue is a unique type of French, mixing both French and English. She claims to have once been rich and strong, but has become poor and useless. She believes that her only abilities are to sing, dance, and make souvenirs. She has a strong relationship with her adoptive older brother Francis. She has a deep seated hatred for Arthur as he turned her down for a date. However lately she's become much closer to Alfred and has been quickly falling for him.

* * *

 **Bella Vandenberghe (Belgium):** is Natalya's third rival for Alfred's affection. She is a second-year High School Student. She is a member of The Cooking Club She has two older brothers though it's said that they often push her around. She's cheerful and mature, but she doesn't stand out much due to the people around her. She, herself, admitted that the other girls in school surrounding her make her look plain, but she tries her best nonetheless. She is described as a _tsukkomi_ ("straight man") type. She speaks in a _Shiga_ dialect. She is cheerful and good-natured, but a bit nosy. However, when angered, she's scary. She also " _loves gourmet and tasty snacks!_ " Around the school she is famous for her waffles, and her gourmet tastes may be part of the reason that she finds foreign waffles to taste unpleasant. Bella quickly becomes close with Alfred after seeing him sad about Michelle's death and consoling him by bringing him a plate of waffles which he quickly falls in love with.

* * *

 **Kiku Honda (Japan):** is Natalya's fourth rival for Alfred's affection. He is a fourth-year High School Student. He is the vice president of The Newspaper Club. A shy, quiet and hard-working man, Kiku doesn't know very much about the outside world and needs time to adjust to other people. But he's very curious and interested in learning things from other nations. His distinct island customs may seem mysterious to others, although he finds them perfectly normal. He tends to have the behavior of an "old man,". Though he appears to be horrified at the idea of nudity or intimate contact, he has erotic woodcuts in his possession, which he tries to hide secretly between his non-erotic books and was said to be very comfortable with nudity in the past. Kiku also voiced his preference for 2D girls over 3D girls to Arthur, Heracles and Francis one day hinting that he has an otaku side. His otaku side is further shown when he decides to buy a Shonen Jump magazine in his preparations for the New Year. Kiku seems to be fond of food in general. He also had the urge to touch the Italy brothers' _ahoge_ s due to them reminding him of vegetables. It is said that cockroaches are one of the things that Kiku fears the most, to the extent where he could cry over them. Although he appears relatively calm most of the time, it is suggested that his anger would be the "scariest." However, it is shown that it's hard for him to get that angry, as he is mostly able to only summon an "unpleasant feeling." He loves animals, especially cats, and owns a white dog called Pochi. He also has a rabbit and a guinea pig. He tends to have a weakness for things that are soft and fluffy. When Gilbert came over once in attempt to clean his home, he'd already cleaned it by nine in the morning, causing him to explain that, in his old age, for enjoyment, he tends to Bonsai trees, cleans, gazes, plays video games, reads Shounen Jump, tends to Pochi-kun's fur, goes for walks, draws manga, and makes soba. As these are very relaxed and simple things, Gilbert remarked that he must have fun every day. Kiku and Alfred get along well, sharing a love of technology and video games, and are frequently at each others' houses to play them together. Kiku and Alfred have also created a video game together. Kiku has also apparently learned how to appease a crying, devastated Alfred, as he offers him "some candy that old ladies always carry with them but you don't know where they buy them from," calming Alfred down. When asked about his method, he replied "It is a technique native only to Japan!" At times, Kiku does remark about it being difficult to handle the younger man, but still continues to be in his company. It has been said that Kiku always sides with Alfred decisions.

* * *

 **Chung Lien** **(Vietnam):** is Natalya's fifth rival for Alfred's affection. She is a second-year High School Student. She is described as "headstrong". She appears a bit shy when it comes to her looks, appearing apprehensive when her friend Mei wishes to take a picture with her. She has a natural skillfulness and uses it to create a variety of different objects **.** She claims that she is not photogenic. She also doesn't know how to smile which is one of the reasons Alfred quickly befriends her. Alfred actually saves her from being bullied which results in a close friendship between the two of them.

* * *

 **Xiao Mei (Taiwan):** is Natalya's sixth rival for Alfred's affection. She is a second-year High School Student. She is described as a strong-willed, fashionable young woman, but she is also said to have become more of a nervous type in recent years. She has become unable to stop worrying especially when the killings start. Most of the time she is very positive and cheerful, and enjoys Japan's "kawaii" culture very much. She is also a great cook. She gets to know Alfred after bumping into him in the hallway and having him catch her before she falls down.

* * *

 **Elizabeta** **Héderváry (Hungary):** is Natalya's seventh rival for Alfred's affection. She is a third-year High School Student. She is the founder and president of The Swimming Club who have won a few awards during swimming competitions under her leadership. In her past, Elizabeta was once a nomadic girl who loved to chase after horses on the plains and was rather tomboyish, having been raised to believe she was male until her breasts grew by her parents. She is described as being, a reliable older sister type, the manliest character in the series, and being very scary when angered. She loves bathing in hotsprings and singing scary songs. She is said to be introverted, but a hard worker behind the scenes. She's also said to be somewhat unlucky. She still appears to occasionally speak in a boyish manner, especially when comes off as a _fujoshi_ (literal: "rotten woman," a woman who is a _yaoi_ fan) This feeling was supported by her blushing, drooling, and being conflicted about saving Roderich from Francis when he was touching his nipples and stripping him. She doesn't get along well with Vlad, to the point where their relationship is described as like that of cats and dogs. It is also said that due to her dislike of Romanians, she would name her dogs after them. She also doesn't get on well with Gilbert, as he teased her for her hardships when they were young. She's shown to enjoy cute things, such as tamagochis and has expressed her love of cute boys. One Halloween she dressed up as a prince and convinced Roderich to dress up as her princess, wanting to sweep him off his feet. This could be a reference to her tomboyish attitude. Despite her brash and at times battle-hungry behavior, she's also not afraid to show her feminine side, if her gentleness and preference towards wearing dresses when not in boys clothes are anything to go by. Elizabeta is in constant mourning after the death of her Austrian boyfriend Roderich during their second year of High School. After coming across a distraught Alfred mourning the eliminations of his six friends Elizabeta decides to help him through his pain hoping to relieve some of her own.

* * *

 **Lili Zwingli (** **Liechtenstein):** is Natalya's eighth rival for Alfred's affection. She is a first-year student. She is described as being rather high-tech, with a humble and mature personality and a level head, though she will clearly state her views. Her speaking pattern is rather formal, and she didn't seem to informal greetings. Due to her resemblance to her older brother Vash after her haircut Lili was once mistaken for being a young boy, causing her to become intensely concerned about the size of her chest. Ash rectified this problem by gifting her the purchase of a ribbon of her choice. She is a very social person and has many friends. However they aren't super close as Vash is super protective of her and doesn't trust those around her thinking everyone is out to hurt her. Her and Alfred quickly get to know another when they are assigned to be partners on a field trip.

* * *

 **Arthur Kirkland (England):** is Natalya's ninth rival for Alfred's affection. He is the Student Body President, he is also a member of The Magic Club. He is a third-year High School student. He is a fanciful, blunt, obstinate person, he claims to be a gentleman; however he is cynical, sharp-tongued, prone to rough speech, and yearns for the golden years. He often uses British slang, such as 'bloody' and 'git'. He is noted for being horrible at cooking which has caused most people to fear his food. He can be described as "spacey" because of his strong belief in magic, spirits, fairies, and other fantasy creatures. He also happens to have imaginary friends that only he can see, such as a flying bunny, unicorns, fairies and gnomes. He appears to be sharp-witted and surprisingly creative, although he seems to have rather bad luck. He is rarely afraid of anything, and is rather interested in ghost stories, especially if he can use them to startle his younger step-brother Alfred. He also seems to be very stubborn and strong-willed, and does not easily succumb to stress or pressure. He is shown to be startlingly mature at times, and is very friendly with young or cute people and magical creatures. He also has a quite strong sense of responsibility, and has been seen scolding his younger brothers when they don't take things seriously. He does not know how to express himself, leading to others often misunderstanding him. He is also depicted as being self-deprecating or tsundere. For example, despite his generally harsh behavior, he is definitely stated to have a softer side, and seems to genuinely care for those close to him. This fact is illustrated by the fact that he likes giving those close to him advice, yet specifically mentions that he "does not do it because he's worried about them". Despite all this, he sometimes comes over as very arrogant. Despite his cynical, realistic view on the world, he is said to be a "quite a romanticist". Growing up Arthur has always had a very strained relationship with his older brothers as they picked on him mercilessly which is why he was so very excited to gain two new step-brothers. After meeting Alfred and Matthew, Arthur quickly set into the role of being an older brother. Arthur and Alfred quickly became close however a few years later they had a major fight that resulted in their relationship becoming strained. However they were able to patch things up and now are back on good terms now and have taken to brotherly teasing to show affection for one another. Over the years Arthur has secretly developed romantic feelings for Alfred deeming them okay as they are step-brothers and not releated by blood. Arthur loves Alfred with all of his heart and has vowed to do whatever it takes to keep him happy and loved. He worships him like a god and will do anything to protect him. Once the killing start Arthur starts a investigation team who make it their mission to solve the mystery bring the killer to justice. Arthur is also forbidden from ever setting foot in The Cooking club which pisses him off to no end.

* * *

 **Ivan Braginski (Russia):** is Natalya's tenth and final rival for Alfred's affection. He is a fourth-year student. A large yet childlike young man. At the first impression, he seems simplistic and pure in heart. But in reality, he holds a cruelty, in the same manner as a small to forgive and always looking for friends,he's shy and unsociable around people he doesn't consider friends. However he considers everyone his friend, and thus this side to him is rarely seen (He does, however, seem to have his doubts at times, such as when he sent a letter to Francis' radio show asking how to get people to love him comes off as intimidating without saying a word, his gentle smile and disposition only intensifying the aura of dread which seems to constantly hang over him. However, according to Toris, he has his calm moments at the strangest of times. Ivan is also described as gentle and naive, and not malicious, just extremely scary. He finds amusement in tormenting others or watching arguments, to see the reactions. According to Toris, he loves people who cry and laugh easily. Ivan says he likes listening to people argue because of the long, silent and eerie winters in his home, which make him feel lonely. Hearing arguing voices reminds him everybody is alive and he's not alone. But too much can get on his nerves. He is often pushy and manipulative to get his way. He claims there is "no such service" as compromise in Russia, but he has also said that his parents have encouraged him to use force to make friends. Though he is capable of being incredibly cruel-minded, Ivan himself is unaware of this. Whenever he thinks of how his sisters have become strange, he becomes very depressed, such depression being seen as an "absolutely awful omen" by Arthur. He has been tormented since his childhood, having seen many tragedies which have cracked his mentality. His childhood was tough, troubled, and full of forced servitude, bullying, and constant pursuing by other countries. General Winter haunts and attacks him every year, which has caused him to hate the snow and long for the warm Southern sea. He's an early riser, but "only God knows what he's doing at any given time", and has little patience for lateness. He is said to be superstitious and believes in many legends and traditions, such as knocking on wood. Ivan mentions that he has been "tweaking" technology as a hobby. He was able to interfere with Tino's cell phone and audio devices, causing them to ring constantly, and said this was easy for him. He did this in order to force Tino to spend the day with him. However, this was stopped by Eduard, who Ivan referred to as his rival tweaker. He has also been shown to enjoy knitting and loves vodka. Vodka is his fuel. Whenever he does anything, vodka is somehow involved. What Ivan also loves are sunflowers. He loves sunflowers so much, he dreams of one day living in a warm place surrounded by is fascinated by the common water faucet, a reference to water pipes being a favorite war trophy of Russian soldiers. He is often seen carrying one around. It's said that he'll pull the pipe out and put things that don't belong in it, such as food, only to pull them out and eat them later. He has also been shown using a pipe to "settle" conflicts (that is, using it for violence), while calling it a "magical stick". For the most part, Alfred and Ivan dislike each other. Alfred once claimed that Ivan is the "bad guy", because he was once friends with Ludwig and kisses everybody as a greeting. Ivan responds by offering to make Alfred's gums bleed, which Alfred calmly declines. Later, Arthur complains about Alfred's provocative attitude, but Ivan tells England that he finds it to be one of Alfred;s positive points, because it shows his youthful spirit. Then he adds that the provocative ones are also more fun to snap in half. One time on Alfred's birthday, Ivan gave Alfred a huge box of "extra small" condoms as a present. Alfred responds by boasting that the box will last him a month, which Ivan jokes is lewd of him. Ivan gives Alfred another "present"; a ticket to a "vacation" in Siberia with no return ticket. Alfred says he'll be sure to blow his nose with it when he gets a cold. Then they laugh while an intimidating aura emits from both of them. Despite their past and present tensions, Ivan and Alfred are shown to get along occasionally. For example, one Halloween, they ally with each other for plans to scare Arthur.

 **I hope your as excited for this story as I am…i've been wanting to do this for a while and i'm excited to begin it…R &R and tell me what you think…have a great day :)**


	2. Week One, Day One (p1)

**A/N: I have come to realize that I suck at writing yandere characters so if Natalya seems at all OOC I apologize.**

 **Warning: The beginning of this chapter features an attempt at suicide if this bothers or upsets you in anyway way please feel free to skip the first part of this chapter…**

 **Chapter 1: Birth of a Yandere**

Emptiness was all Natalya felt as she stared into the murky black void below her. No tears escaped her eyes as she contemplated her decision on whether to jump or not. No one would miss her, her parents are dead and her siblings despised her, well Ivan and Anya did, Yekaterina was terrified of her. It wasn't always like this, Ivan didn't always resent her, once he cared for her like any older brother cared for his younger sister but that didn't last long once Anya began turning him against her. Natalya was always jealous of the closer connection Ivan and Anya shared being twins and how Ivan always put Anya before his other sisters. However things got worse when Anya began corrupting Ivan's mind against Natalya by pointing how how creepy and obsessive she was. Sure Natalya followed her older brother around like a lost puppy but it was because of how much she admired him and he was her only friend. But now he was sickened by the very sight of her and Natalya just couldn't take it anymore and thats how she found herself here standing ontop of a bridge looking over a dark, churning river at three o'clock in the morning trying to decide whether to jump or not. After what had seemed like a lifetime Natalya finally made up her mind and swung her left leg over the railing followed by her right. She gazed up at the moonless sky above her staring at the numerous stars that stared back at her, mocking her loneliness. She glared at them, how dare they mock her pain, what did they know of what she was suffering though. Shaking her head at her foolish thoughts Natalya closed her eyes and leapt forward towards the dark abyss below her only to stop as she felt a hand grasp her right hand.

"NAT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Natalya heard a voice exclaim as she turned around coming face to face with the terrified sky blue eyes of her American best friend Alfred. Alfred quickly pulled Natalya back onto the bridge before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, "Natalya why would you attempt something like this?" he asked her as she finally broke down releasing the torrential flood of tears that bust from her eyes.

"My siblings hate me and they let me know it every single moment of every single day" Natalya cries out through her tears as Alfred holds her tighter, "I just want it to stop".

"God Nat, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Alfred asked upset that his friend is in such pain, "If I had known, you know I would of helped sooner".

"I-I'm sorry I should have told you" Natalya replies, "I just didn't vant to bother you vith my problems".

"Nat you could never bother me with your problems, i'm your hero and i'll always be there to save you no matter what as thats what best friends do for each other" Alfred replies tightening his hold on Natalya. After hearing those words something in Natalya clicked. It was in this moment that Natalya realized that she had someone who cared for her no matter what. Natalya realized in this moment that she loved Alfred more then anything and she will do anything to make sure that NO! ONE! EVER! takes him away from her.

…

 **[April 2nd, 2020: week one, day one]**

Natalya awoke from her dream, well memory of the day her hero saved her from the darkness she was lost in. She smiled thinking of him and how much she loved him, if only he knew how she felt about him, but that won't be a problem because today was the day, Natalya was going to tell Alfred her feelings and nothing was going to stop her. Natalya threw off her covers and stood up stretching as she glanced towards her window with only cracks of light getting in from the sides of her light blocking curtains. Natalya's room is rather small as she does not require much space. The walls are painted a faded blue-grey and the comforter on her bed is midnight black. Removing her black lace nightgown Natalya walks into her bathroom which is a black and white checkerboard design reminiscent of a chess board and turns the shower on. Natalya quickly steps into the shower enjoying the warm water as it cascades over her form. After washing her hair she steps out and grabs a black towel that she uses to dry off. She then grabs her tooth brush, adds tooth paste and begins brushing her teeth. She then grabs her lavender scented deodorant and applies some. After getting herself all ready Natalya walks back into her room and approaches her dresser pulling out a red, white and blue pair of boxers that she stole from Alfred's bedroom the last time she was over his house and slips them on. She then pulls out a lacy black bra and puts that on as well. She then opens her closet and pulls out her school uniform and puts that on as well. After slipping her shoes on she grabs her backpack and opens her bedroom door and makes her ways downstairs. Half-way down the stairs she gets hit with the aroma of pancakes which means only one thing, _Matthew_ spent the night. A scowl graces her face as she thinks of the atrocious Canadian. Matthew is Alfred's twin brother and the boyfriend of Anya. Natalya hates him with every fiber of her being due to the fact that he made her precious Alfred cry once after insulting him and listing every one of his faults for three hours straight. She remembered how Alfred showed up at her door soaked since it was raining outside. He was a complete mess and Natalya instantly pulled him inside asking what was wrong and he explained what Matthew did. How he went on a tirade telling Alfred everything that was wrong with him. Natalya held Alfred all night as he cried, her anger just increased as she began plotting the Canadian's death in her mind. However she shortly realized later after calming herself down that unfortunately she could not kill the disgusting Canadian due to the fact that he was Alfred's twin brother and it would just break his heart if his brother died. As Natalya made her way into the kitchen she found Anya sitting at the counter and Matthew at the stove making pancakes. Anya heard her coming in and turned around.

"Good morning little sister" Anya says as a fake childlike smile graces her face. Natalya just ignores her older sister and begins preparing the coffee maker. She never used to like coffee that is until Alfred got her hooked. Now she can't live without it.

"G-Good m-morning N-Natalya" Matthew says nervous around her.

"Vile abomination" Natalya mutters to herself as she feels the urge to throw her hot boiling coffee in the disgusting abominations face. Natalya has had so many fantasies of tying the Canadian down and removing his face with a blunt knife so her precious Alfred no longer has to share his face with his vile twin. Natalya then grabs her coffee as she makes her way out of her house. She walks down her walkway and turns towards the left heading towards her school. After walking a few blocks Natalya comes across her reason for living. Her personal human personification of a warm sunny day. Her best friend Alfred. As she walks towards him he notices her and begins waving excitedly.

"Nat Hey!" he says excited as he rushes over to her.

"Hello Alfred" she replies indifferent to hide her true feelings as she is not ready to confess her feelings for him just yet. He quickly pulls her into a tight hug as she sighs happily and hugs Alfred back. After he pulls away Natalya sighs to herself which Alfred does not notice.

"Oh great news, you won't believe who's transferring to our school today" Alfred says.

"Who?" Natalya asks suspiciously.

"My other childhood best friend Amelia" Alfred reveals as he begins going on about how happy he is to see Amelia who he hasn't seen in person since he was five. As he is saying all this a scowl graces Natalya's face.

"Did. He. Just. Say. OTHER BEST FRIEND!" Natalya yells in her head angrily, "HOW DARE THIS DISGUSTING SKANK THINK SHE CAN CALL HERSELF ALFRED'S BEST FRIEND, I AM HIS ONLY BEST FRIEND AND HIS FUTURE VIFE!" she screams angrily in her head, "I VILL MAKE THIS BITCH SUFFER FOR TRYING TO TAKE MY ALFIE FROM ME!".

"Nat, Nat, NAT!" Alfred yells pulling Natalya out of her thoughts on how to mutilate a girl she has not met yet.

"Vhat?" she asks confused.

"You kinda spaced out on me fore a second" he replies concerned, "You alright dudette?".

"Y-Yes I am fine" she replies masking her anger with her usual indifference and slight annoyance.

"Oh cool, i'm glad you doing okay as the hero I would hate for my sidekick to be feeling bad" Alfred replies happily before realizing something, "Oh shit were gonna be late" he says grabbing Natalya's right hand with his left hand and pulling her quickly towards the school. However what neither of them notice was that a pair of crimson eyes was watching them shining with excitement.

…

 **[Time Skip]**

…

As Natalya was about to close her locker her phone vibrated alerting her of a new text message. Pulling out her new iPhone X that Alfred bought her for christmas she unlocked her phone and checked the text seeing it came from an unknown number. The text simply said…

 **Unknown Number: Hey**

Curious Natalya texted back.

 **Natalya: Do I know you, How did you get my number?**

The mysterious texter replied.

 ** **Unknown Number:** No, not personally but I wanted to give you some information about Amelia**

The moment Natalya saw that name her left fist began clenching as she grit her teeth.

 ** **Unknown Number:** She has a crush on your precocious Alfie and s** **he believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school**

 ** **Natalya:** The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?**

 ** **Unknown Number:** Correct** **and she is planning on confessing to him this Friday**

Natalya was furious but at the same time she was also curious.

 ** **Natalya:** Why are you telling me this…who are you?**

 ** **Info-Kun:** I'm the person known as "Info-Kun" at our school and my reasons for telling you this is that I would be very happy if something bad happens to Amelia and I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves**

Natalya upon seeing the name "Info-Kun" realized who was texting her.

 ** **Natalya:** I've heard rumors about you, you blackmail girls into sending them pics of their panty's which you then sell to the perverted students, no one knows your real name though**

 ** ** **Info-Kun:**** The rumors are true, if you ever need a favor text me a panty shot and i'll give you whatever support I can, also if you want to know personal information about anyone at our school just send me a photograph of their face and i'll tell you everything I know about them**

 ** **Natalya:** Your disgusting**

 ** ** **Info-Kun:**** And You're a stalker, don't think I don't know about those times you broke into Alfred's house at night and cuddled with him while he slept. If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me. You have one week until your precious Alfie belongs to Amelia, I hope you make the bitch suffer.**

After that text Natalya did not receive another text from Info-Kun letting her know he was done texting her for now. Groaning in annoyance she grabs her bag and slams her locker shut before heading to her classroom, Class 2-1. Upon reaching her classroom Natalya stopped short in complete shock. There was some blonde _skank_ hanging all over her Alfred. Clenching her fists in frustration Natalya punched the locker behind her making a huge dent in it before opening the door to her classroom and walking in. Upon seeing her Alfred called her over.

"Nat over here I want you to meet Amelia" Alfred says excitedly. Staring at the girl before her as Natalya approached the both of them Natalya growled too lowly for anyone to hear. The girl was ugly. Her sandy blond hair fell to her collarbone and she kept her bangs out of her sky blue eyes with a yellow star-shaped hair-clip.

"So this is the famous Amelia i've heard so much about?" Natalya asked through clenched teeth which neither Alfred nor Amelia noticed.

"Yep, Amelia Jones no retaliation nice to meet ya" Amelia replied giving Natalya a hug shocking the yandere.

"HOW DARE THIS MANIPULATIVE BITCH HUG ME!" Natalya exclaims in her head, "She's trying to get on my good side so i'll just stand aside and let her have MY ALFIE! all to herself" she growls to herself, "Vell that is not going to happen, i'll rip this bitch apart before I let her take my Alfie from me" Natalya says before returning Amelia's hug hoping to lure the girl into a false sense of security.

"This is SO GREAT!" Alfred exclaims happily, "I'm so glad you guys have become such fast friends, now we can all hang out together" he says excited.

"Yes that sounds vonderful" Natalya exclaims hiding her fury at the horrid suggestion. Only she was allowed to hang out with Alfred. NO! ONE! ELSE!

"Yeah that sounds awesome, it sucks being the new kid and already having two best friends would make things so much easier" Amelia states happily as their teacher walks into the room quickly obtaining everyone's attention. Everyone quickly rushes to their seats and the teacher introduces Amelia before assigning her to sit next to Alfred on his left in the back row while Natalya sits on his right. Natalya quickly takes notice of the smile that Amelia and Alfred share as Amelia sits down and her fury boils over.

"HOW DARE THIS BITCH TRY AND MANIPULATE MY ALFIE VITH VILLAINOUS SMILES, ALFRED IS A HERO AND HE VOULD NEVER FALL FOR A VILLAIN LIKE THIS SKANK!" Natalya thinks angrily to herself as she quickly pulls out her phone finding a certain number and sending a quick text message.

 ** **Natalya:** I will make the bitch suffer**

The reply was instantaneous

 ** ** **Info-Kun:**** Excellent**

Natalya quickly hid her phone before the teacher could notice and began doing her schoolwork.

"There is nothing I von't do for Alfred. I von't let anyone come between us. I don't care vhat I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. I von't let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Alfred vill be mine…..He doesn't have a choice" Natalya thinks to herself as a psychotic grin graces her face.

…

 **[Class 4-1]**

A albino boy with white hair that gives off the messy bedhead look and crimson eyes smirks at his phone as he receives the text he has been waiting for…

 ** **Natalya:** I will make the bitch suffer**

Smirking he quickly texts his new ally back

 ** ** **Info-Kun:**** Excellent**

He then shuts his iPhone X off and places it in his bag.

"Psst Gil, who were you texting?" a voice asks as Gilbert turns to his left coming face to face with the questioning glances of his hispanic and french best friends Antonio and Francis.

"No one important" Gilbert replies shrugging as his friends lose interest and reface the front of the class once more, "Yet" Gilbert whispers to himself smirking evilly.

 **I hope you all enjoy the first chapter…sorry this took so long but now that I have the first chapter up the rest of the story should flow more smoothly, R &R and tell me what you think…have a great day:)**


	3. Week One, Day One (p2)

" _Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored than to anything on which it is poured." - Unknown_

 **Chapter 2: Amelia**

Class was absolutely agonizing for Natalya having to be so near that wretched manipulative snake Amelia. Oh how she wanted to pull out her large butcher's knife that she hid within her clothes and stab the bitch multiple time but she had to be smart about this. If she truly wanted to be rid of this vile creature she had to make sure that she didn't get caught or else Alfred would never be hers. Alfred was a hero and he could never love a murderer. She had to be careful and plan exactly how to get rid of Amelia. She snuck a glance at the girl and saw her happily doodling on her worksheet. It was then that she noticed Alfred doing the same thing however he had at least finished his work first. Natalya spent many nights forcing Alfred to apply himself during tutoring sessions. He was a very intelligent young man however until Natalya began forcing him to care more about his schoolwork he was only pulling a passing grade at best. However that wasn't good enough for Natalya as she wanted him to get the best out of life and reach his full potential. She loved him and she wanted him to have a bright future and this manipulative little _whore_ was going to drag him down and ruin his life with her slacker attitude.

"I have to save him from this vretched _skank_ " Natalya thought furiously to herself as the bell signaling lunchtime rang.

"Aww man" Alfred whined, "I can't believe i'm saying this but why can't class last longer" he says as Amelia gasps in shock.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my Alfie?" Amelia asks him as Natalya's head snaps towards the girl.

"Did. She. Just. Call MY ALFIE HER ALFIE!" Natalya raged furiously in her head, "I VILL SEPARATE THAT BITCHES HEAD FROM HER FUCKING SHOULDERS!" she screams angrily in her head.

"So why are you suddenly upset about lunch?" Amelia asks still in shock.

"Because Iggy had to go and be an ass and call an important student council meeting and all club leaders have to attend" Alfred replied.

"Your a club leader Alfie?" Amelia asks surprised.

"You betcha Amelia, i'm the president of the Hero club, Nat here is my vice president" Alfred explains, "All we need is one more member and then we'll be a full fledged club" he states.

"Oh sweet, hey can I join?" Amelia asks.

"Of Course!" Alfred replies happily as Amelia fist bumps excited.

"Now I really wish I could skip this meeting, I guess we'll have to the club initiation after school" Alfred says as Natalya's anger quickly morphed into excitement. Yes with Alfred occupied she could deal with the slut. Normally she would be furious that she would not be able to spend her lunch period with her personal embodiment of sunshine but this gives her the perfect opportune moment to deal with the disgusting creature that has sunk her claws into Natalya's precious one true love.

"Well it looks like it will be just you and me for lunch Nat" Amelia replies turning towards Natalya smiling happily.

"Yes it vill allow us to get to know one another better" Natalya replies strained to which neither Alfred nor Amelia notice. Alfred then pulls both girls into a hug.

"Aww i'm so happy to see that my two besties get along already" Alfred says happily before frowning and hanging his head, "I just wish I could join you" he states as a large brown paper bag is thrust into his arms. He quickly looks up seeing Natalya standing in front of him.

"Well aren't going to open it, I didn't vaste my time making you lunch so you could vaste it" Natalya states as Alfred gains a look of shock.

"Y-You made me lunch?" Alfred asks as a big smile graces his face. He then opens the bag finding three large homemade hamburgers and a large amount of homemade french fries, "N-Nat THANK YOU!" Alfred replies pulling Natalya into a hug as tears of joy leak out of his eyes. Natalya blushes as she hugs him back.

"V-Vhatever, If I hadn't made you something to eat you vould have just eaten something vile and heart attack inducing at least this vay I can make sure you eat healthier versions of the so called junk food you love so much" Natalya replies making Alfred smile.

"Thanks Nat, i'm lucky to have a best friend like you" Alfred replies pulling Natalya into another hug as Natalya smiles and hugs him back.

"Yes, yes you are" she thinks to herself, "And because i'm such a great friend I vill save you from the vicked blonde temptress that is trying to steal you avay from me I promise you" she thinks to herself as she and Alfred pull away from their hug.

"So Natalya do you want to show me the best place to have lunch?" Amelia asks excited.

"How about the roof?" Natalya asks.

"Sure lets go" Amelia replies, "Just lead the way" she finishes before turning back to Alfred, "See you after lunch Alfie" she says as Natalya glares furiously at her when no one is looking for calling Alfred, Alfie. Only she was allowed to call him that. It was in that moment that a plan began to form in Natalya's mind.

"Vhat if Amelia just so happened to come across a loose railing and had an accident on the roof" she thought to herself, "Better yet what if she secretly vas depressed and decide to take her own life, yes that vould be perfect as no one vould question a suicide" Natalya thinks to herself as a wicked smile graces her face. Natalya now had a plan and after spending all her morning classes glaring at the bitch trying to steal her man she was positive she could mimic the bitches handwriting to form a fake suicide note yes it was all coming to fruition.

…

Alfred couldn't believe how bored he was at this moment having to listen to all the other club leaders discuss boring stuff like budgets and boring stuff like that. Currently Francis Bonnefoy the president of the Cooking club was in a heated argument with Mathias Kohler the president of the Nordic club over who deserved more money to help improve their club for the better.

"Zhe cooking club needs the leftover money more, we need to buy more ingredients to make our wonderful food" Francis states.

"No the Nordic club needs the money more" Mathias argues back.

"Well I know who defiantly doesn't need it" Elizabeta says glaring cruelly at Vladimir.

"Oh come off your high horse Elizabeta" Vladimir fires back annoyed.

"If anyone deserves zhe extra money its zhe newspaper club, vere zhe only club that retains importance as ve inform zhe student body of whats going in in the zhe school" Ludwig states.

"Oh please like anyone wants to read your gossip rag" Mathias replies.

"SHUT UP YOU DUMMKOPF!" Ludwig yells slamming his fists on the table in front of him.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" Mathias yells back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP" Francis yells.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU BEFORE I SMASH YOU IN ZHE SKULL WITH MY FRYING PAN!" Elizabeta threatens.

"You always resort to violence don't you Elizabeta?" Vladimir asks.

"SHUT UP!" Elizabeta yells at him furiously.

"WILL ALL OF YOU BLOODY GITS SHUT THE HELL UP!" a new voice screams as everyone turns their heads towards the owner of said voice revealing the student council president Arthur Kirkland. Alfred's older step-brother. Everyone quickly turned their heads to the student council. Arthur Kirkland (student council president), Anya Braginsk (student council vice-president temporally filling in for her twin brother Ivan), Yao Wang (student council secretary), an empty chair where Vash Zwingli (student council treasurer who as usual is not present) should be sitting and Sadık Adnan (student council enforcer).

"Look I called this meeting to discuss how to spend the extra money that school has given us properly to fund which clubs need the most help" Arthur explains.

"WHICH IS MINE" Everyone except Alfred and Matthew all yell due to Alfred being bored out of his mind and Matthew knowing that no one but Anya would hear him anyway.

"SHUT UP!" Anya yells quickly silencing everyone, "If none of you can talk civilly then ve'll make the decision for you"she states.

"That is so not fair" Mathias yells.

"Vell then stop acting like an immature baby" Anya states annoyed.

"I am not acting like an immature baby" Mathias says pouting as he crosses his arms in annoyance.

"We are wasting time aru" Yao says getting slightly annoyed.

"I agree" Arthur states, "Now can we please speak civilly or are we going to have to resort to drastic measure?" Arthur asks.

"What do you mean by drastic measures?" Francis asks.

"That vould be me" Anya states smiling as a dark aura surrounds her and she pulls her shovel out scaring everyone into quieting down instantly.

"Now can we finally discuss things peacefully?" Arthur asks exhausted.

"Sure as long as you long as you can keep you big fat mouth shut" Francis states as Arthur immediately tackles him and begins strangling him. Francis begins strangling Arthur back as Sadik rushes over and begins trying to separate them. Elizabeta then begins arguing with Vladimir as Ludwig grips his head in frustration as a vein in his forehead begins throbbing due to everyone's stupidity. He then begins yelling at everyone to shut up. It is then that Alfred's iPhone X vibrates letting him know that he is getting a call. He quickly pulls it out and smiles upon seeing that Natalya is calling him. He quickly answers it.

"Hey Nat whats up?" he asks her.

"ALFRED, AMELIA, SHE, SHE, SHE!" Natalya's voice says breaking.

"What, Natalya what happened?" Alfred asks worried.

"She committed suicide!" Natalya exclaims as everyone in the room immediately shuts up. Alfred quickly then grabs his stuff and bursts out of the room heading for the roof.

…

 **[10 minuets earlier]**

After Alfred left for his meeting Natalya began leading Amelia towards the roof for lunch. As they were walking upstairs Natalya quickly texted Info-Kun.

 **Natalya: I need information on Amelia**

The response was instantaneous.

 **Info-Kun: What kind of information?**

Natalya quickly sent her reply.

 ** **Natalya:** Why did she transfer to our school?**

And just like before the response came only a second later.

 ** **Info-Kun:** According to my knowledge she was brutally raped by a teacher at her former school**

The reply made Natalya smile sinisterly as she shut off her phone. Upon reaching the roof Amelia was quickly surprised with how nice it was.

"Wow i'm surprised by how nice and clean it is up here" Amelia states.

"Yeah I guess it is" Natalya says.

"So were are we going to eat?" Amelia asks as Natalya scans the roof seeing that no one is up there.

"Follow me" she says leading Amelia to the left of the door they just exited and to a secluded corner of the roof, "Vait right here I think I dropped something" Natalya says as Amelia smiles.

"Sure thing dude, i'm gonna admire this rocking view" Amelia says leaning onto the railing as Natalya quickly turns around and starts to walk back towards the door. However after a few steps she quickly turns back around and tiptoes up behind Amelia. Acting fast she bends down and grabs Amelia's ankles pulling her shoes off and flinging Amelia over the edge of the roof as she screams in terror before hitting the pavement below with a sickening crunch. Natalya quickly looks over the edge seeing blood pool around Amelia's head as her vacant eyes stare upwards unblinking. Natalya smirks as she places Amelia's shoes down on the floor and pulls out Amelia's test that she snatched off her desk earlier. She then pulls out a piece of paper and begins copying Amelia's handwriting forging a suicide note. She then rolls it up and stuffs it into Amelia's right shoe as she pulls out her lighter and sets the test in her hand on fire letting the ashes blow away into the wind. It was a good thing that Natalya spent so many years doing Alfred's homework for him before she forced him to start applying himself. It helped her learn how to forge someone's handwriting. She then quickly rushes back to the stairs before turning around and pretending that she is just walking up to the roof just now. As she walks back over to the secluded area she lets out a piercing scream alerting some of the other students. Natalya then quickly pulls out her phone and calls Alfred.

"Hey Nat whats up?" he asks her as he picks up.

"ALFRED, AMELIA, SHE, SHE, SHE!" Natalya's says her voice breaking.

"What, Natalya what happened?" Alfred asks worried.

"She committed suicide!" Natalya exclaims terrified as Alfred quickly hangs up. She's positive now that he's rushing up towards the roof. Ten minuets later Natalya is wrapped in Alfred's warm embrace as she makes tears appear on command. A teacher who was alerted to what had happened rushes up to the roof and looks over the edge.

"This is a tragedy, why would she do this i'll call 911 immediately" she says pulling out her phone and calling 911, "There's been a death at Hetalia Academy we need help right away" she says.

…

 **[Ten minuets later]**

About ten minuets later Natalya had explained to the police what happened since she was the last person to be with Amelia. She explained how she left to pick up her notebook which she dropped in the stairwell and when she came back she found Amelia right as she jumped. After finally ruling Amelia's death a suicide the police investigation ends and everyone is allowed to go home. As they are walking out of school Natalya looks towards Alfred who looks to be in complete shock. Even though he's now safe from that wretched whore, she knows that he cared for her since they were friends so she knows that he needs her to comfort him tonight.

"Hey Alfie, c-can I sleep over t-tonight, you know a-after v-vhat happened" Natalya says as Alfred pulls her into another hug.

"O-Of course N-Nat, i-im here fore y-you" Alfred says his voice breaking as Natalya hugs him back harder.

"And i'm here for you" she says as the two walk to Alfred's house together.

…

 **[The Info Club]**

Gilbert is seen smirking as he checks his monitor seeing the police and paramedics wheeling Amelia's dead body in a body bag away. An evil smirk graces his face as he turns towards a cork board that has a picture of Amelia and nine other people on it. He quickly grabs a red marker and places a red x over Amelia's face.

"One down" he says smirking evilly.

 **Wow I can't believe its already been three months since I last updated this…I hope you all enjoy this chapter. R &R and tell me what you think, have a great day:)**


	4. Week One, Day Seven

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! this story hasn't been updated in a year. So much has happened that I wasn't able to update this story in time but i'm back now and updates will be following a schedule so situations like this won't happen again...this chapter will be quite short however it only exists to set up the second rival.**

 **Chapter 3: The Weekend**

 **[April 7th, 2020 Week One, Day Seven]**

For Natalya, this had been a good week. She had removed the hideous skank that was trying to take her precious Alfie from her and she got to spend the entire week comforting him over the death of his former friend. She spent the night over his house multiple nights throughout the week claiming she needed his comfort when actually it was to comfort him and be as close as possible to him as possible. Everyone was excused from school for the rest of the week due to Amelia's untimely demise so Natalya took it upon herself to care for her precious Alfie since his parents were currently away on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a few weeks and Arthur, Matthew and Peter are used to her hanging around. She made him meals, did homework with him, played video games with him and held him as they slept. It was now Sunday and Natalya had a genius plan on how to cheer Alfred up. She was going to take him to the local amusement park which she knew he loved. Since it was the weekend, they both wore their favorite clothes. Natalya wore her favorite blue and white dress while Alfred wore the WWII bomber jacket that used to belong to hios grandfather before he passed, a tee-shirt and jeans. Upon reaching the amusement park Alfred seems to light up a little. The two rode rollercoasters practically all day. They went in the haunted house, they ate all kinds of junk food, they went on the tilt-a-whirl and they played numerous carnival games with Alfred winning Natalya multiple stuffed animals. After a while, they both sat down to take a break as they both enjoyed pink and blue swirled cotton-candy.

"Thanks for bringing me here Nat, I feel a little bit better" Alfred reveals before looking to her with concern in his eyes, "How are you doing, you were the one who watched her..." he says trailing off as he frowns in sadness.

"Don't say it Alfie, its better if ve avoid the S vord for avile" Natalya replies before smiling slightly, "And i'm doing better, it vas hard at first but i've been dealing vith it" she finishes.

"I just can't understand why Amelia would do such a thing, i've been going over that whole day repeatedly in my head and I can't come up with a single reason as why she did it" he says sighing as he takes a bite of his cotton-candy.

"Sometimes the happiest people are the most depressed, they put on an amazing acting job because they have practiced their fake smiles for days on end hoping no vone vill see through their charade" she replies as she rips off some of her cotton-candy with her left hand and pops it into her mouth.

"That makes a lot of sense" Alfred replies looking thoughtful, "I guess I never thought of it like that before" he finishes.

"Hey I gotta go to the bathroom, vill you hold my cotton-candy for me" Natalya says handing him her treat, "And don't eat it" she says becoming serious.

"You can count on me Nat" Alfred replies smiling as Natalya smiles back and stands up and walks towards the bathroom. A few minuets after she is out of sight Alfred hears someone calling his name.

"Alfred hey" he hears a French-accented voice as he turns around and sees Michelle Bonnefoy wearing a blue sundress running towards him. Michelle is Francis adopted younger sister.

"Oh hey Michelle" he greets her with a smile.

"I'm so surprised to see you 'ere" Michelle replies.

"Yeah Nat brought me here to help cheer me up and i'll admit I do feel a little bit better" he replies.

"Zat's wonderful, i'm glad your starting to feel better" Michelle responds, "What 'appened was truly awful and I express my deepest condolences to you" she says wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. It was at this moment that Natalya had returned from the bathroom her wonderful mood from spending the day with her precious Alfie celebrating Amelia's death at her hand now completely ruined at the sight before.

"VHAT IS THAT TRASHY LITTLE HARPY DOING TOUCHING MY ALFIE!" Natalya thinks to herself as she sees the girl tighten the hug she is giving Alfred. At this point Natalya is seeing red however she keeps herself composed and head towards the two as they separate from their hug.

"I'm back Alfie" she says before motioning to the girl, "Who is this?" she asks him.

"Oh Nat, meet Michelle, she's Francis' little sister and she's in our grade" Alfred replies introducing Natalya to Michelle.

"'ey Natalya, you probably don't remember me but we were in the same class last year" Michelle says smiling.

"No i'm sorry I don't" Natalya replies hiding her rage that this bitch is still breathing.

"Well zat's okay, I just saw Alfred sitting 'ere all alone and I just wanted to see 'ow 'e was doing after what 'appened" Michelle replies as Natalya crosses her arms and begins to dig the nails on her right hand into her left arm painfully.

"Oh you did, that vas kind of you" Natalya replies with a fake smile that neither Alfred or Michelle notice.

"Yeah I really appreciate you coming over and talking to Michelle, you didn't have to" Alfred says smiling.

"Oh but I wanted to" she replies also smiling as a chirpping sound is heard. Startled Michelle puls out her phone and checks the time.

"Shoot, i'm late to meet Francis" she says as a smile graces her face, "Well is was wonderful to talk to Alfred, "See you at school tomorrow" Michelle says rushing off.

"Well that was real nice of Michelle to stay and talk with us" Alfred comments.

"Yes it vas" Natalya replies staring off after the girl as she ran off to meet her brother.

 **Again I am sooooo sorry for not updating in a year but i'm back now. Chapter 4 will be up in May, have a great day:)**


	5. Week Two, Day One (p1)

**Chapter 4: Green-Eyed Monster**

 **[April 8th, 2020 Week Two, Day One]**

Natalya woke with a dark cloud hanging over her head. She was not happy. She had an amazing time with her beloved Alfie yesterday, they played games, rode some rides, ate delicious snacks. Then the second she leaves Alfred's side to use the bathroom a disgusting harpy appears trying to ensnare Alfred with her horrendous claws. That just won't do. After she got home last night she immediately texted Info-Kun demanding information on one Michelle Bonnefoy. Info-Kun's reply was instantly.

 **I'll gladly send you all the information I have on her, if you do something for me**

Natalya could just imagine he was smirking right now. Gritting her teeth she replied.

 **What do you want?**

 **My payment for future services, if you want my help i'll need some panty shots**

Natalya's anger flared up as she read the text. She immediately replied.

 **How dare you ask me that, the only person who is ever allowed to see what kind of undergarments I wear is Alfred!**

 **I never said it had to be your panties.** Info-Kun replied.

 **Then whose?** Natalya asked her anger simmering down.

 **It can be anyone's, how about your sister Anya for example, she has so many admire I bet Matthew has to beat them away with his hockey stick**

Glaring at her phone, Natalya replied.

 **Fine**

And so Natalya took an upskirt shot of her sister's panties when she wasn't looking. She then sent it to Info-Kun who happily texted her all of the information he had on Michelle. Too tired to go through it all last night Natalya vowed to go through it once she woke up. Natalya would have forced herself to stay awake and go through everything however she made a promise to Alfred that she wouldn't pull any all-nighters anymore after he found out that she was losing sleep so she could study harder. What she was studying, she didn't tell him but he simply brushed it off. Alfred made Natalya promise that she would go to sleep every night and so far she has kept that promise and has no intention of breaking it. This was just another thing Natalya loved about Alfred, how much he cared for her and how he was willing to do anything to keep her healthy and safe. He even walked her home after the amusement park last night. He was such a gentleman. Unlike Arthur who just claimed to be one, Alfred truly was one. He held doors for Natalya when she was entering or leaving somewhere, he offered to carry her books for her, he pulled out her chair whenever they ate somewhere and they couldn't get a booth. If it was cold and she forgot to bring a jacket he let her wear his, or if it was raining and she forgot her umbrella he shared his with her. He truly was a hero as only heroes would take time out of their day to be so chivalrous. So after waking up in a dark mood thanks to an ungrateful skank who decided that she would steal someone else's man, Natalya opened the text Info-Kun sent her and began reading all the information he had on Michelle.

* * *

 **Name:** Michelle Bonnefoy.

 **Age:** 16

 **Birthday:** June 29th

 **Bloodtype:** O-

 **Club:** None

 **Class:** 2-2

 **Family:** Francis Bonneyfoy (Adopted Older Brother), Adopted Mother, Adopted Father

* * *

"Bloodtype, interesting" Natalya thought as she skimmed through useless trivia and nonsense getting annoyed by the seconds at how utterly pathetic this bitch was until she came across a video. Curious, she hit the play button and a video obviously recorded with one of the school cameras began to play. It showed Michelle and two girls Natalya never bothered to learn the names of or remember the faces of. They were standing in the hallway as Michelle got things out of her locker.

"Can you believe zat British asshole rejected me" Michelle says with an extremely snooty tone, "I went to ze trouble of writing zat love letter asking 'im to meet me under ze cherry tree which was so very 'ard" she continues to complain, "It took me months to work up ze nerve and zen I finally get 'im to come and he rejects me" she complains as Natalya rolls her eyes in annoyance already fed up with this bitch's annoying voice.

"Forget about Arthur, Michelle if he can't see what an awesome girl you are then it's his loss" Girl #1 says as she pats Michelle on her left shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah, you deserve a real man, who will love you no matter what, not some fairy-loving twit" Girl #2 says as Michelle giggles.

"Wel I 'ave 'ad my eye on someone for a little while now and if 'im and I got together I bet Arzur would be so jealous zat 'e would beg me to go out wiz 'im" Michelle replies smirking evilly as Natalya's eyes widen in horror.

"Who is it?" Girl #1 asks.

"Alfred F. Jones" Michelle replies as both worthless girls that are not worth the effort to remember begin squealing excitedly.

"Oh my god, Alfred is so HOT!" Girl #1 says.

"Yeah I mean, he's the captain of the baseball team and guys who play sports are always hot" Girl #2 says, "And have you seen him in his uniform, yowza!" she adds, "If I wasn't already in a committed relationship, i'd tap that so fast" she finished with a perverted smirk on her face.

"Stop rubbing your 'appy love lives in my face you two" Michelle says with fake anger before the three erupt into giggles. They then calm down and a look determination crosses Michelle's eyes.

"I am going to make myself a promise, right 'ere, right now" Michelle says with a determined smile, "Before ze end of ze month, I guarantee zat Alfred F. Jones will become my boyfriend!" she declares as her two idiot friends squeal in happiness. That's where the video ends. Holding her phone all Natalya felt in that moment was rage, feeling the need to break something she grabbed the lamp on her bedside table and hurled it against the wall as it smashed into millions of tiny little pieces.

"This. Fucking. Bitch! vasn't even INTERESTED IN ALFRED!" Natalya exclaims furiously, "She vas just going to use him, to make Arthur jealous and then dump him likes yesterday's trash smashing his heroic heart to pieces in the process" Natalya thought as she gripped her head angrily, "No I can not let that happen" Natalya thought as determination filled her eyes. Alfred was her hero, but even heroes needed protecting now and then and it was Natalya's turn to protect her beloved hero which meant that Michelle Bonnefoy had to die. There was no way around it. A scum-sucking abomination like her could not be allowed to continue to breathe, she had to be wiped off the face of the earth. With a goal set in mind Natalya headed for the bathroom to begin getting ready.

...

After showering, brushing her teeth and getting dressed, Natalya stood in front of her mirror brushing her long icy blonde hair. She had to make sure she looked good for Alfred. She couldn't show up looking like a mess. He couldn't see her in that state until they were married. After finishing with her hair, Natalya proceeded to apply mascara to her eyelashes. Mascara was the only kind of makeup she ever wore as Alfred had once told her that she looked prettier without makeup. That touched her heart in so many ways that she couldn't count them all. Finishing with her eyelashes, Natalya grabbed her messanger bag and headed downstairs to prepare her morning coffee. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found no one in the kitchen. Anya must have left for school early since the student council was required to attend school an hour early today to prepare for the assembly that would take place during lunch to discuss suicide awareness and who to talk to if you feel sad and whatnot. While Natalya admits that she's glad the school is showing some initiative and helping raise awareness, the girl that they are using as an example didn't even commit suicide. However, no one but Natalya and Info-Kun know that, but still. It made Natalya chuckle slightly as this whole thing would be a waste of time as everyone would take turns sharing memories of Amelia even though Alfred was the only person who really knew her. Then the guidance counselor would give a speech about how if anyone was having upsetting thoughts that they should come and speak to her about their feelings and blah-blah-blah. Honestly, Natalya couldn't wait to just get this snoozefest over with already and she hasn't even left the house yet. Grabbing her coffee she makes her way out of her house and begins to head towards school. Like always after walking a few blocks she meets up with Alfred who gives her a breath-taking smile.

"Hey Nat, how you doing?" Alfred asks her.

"Good, how are you doing Alfie?" she asks him concern showing in her eyes as she gives him a smile. He runs his left hand through his sandy blonde hair and gives her another smile that she swears took her breath away.

"I'm doing better every day" Alfred replies still smiling, "Amelia would want me to move on and remember the good times we shared together, not mope around and be depressed, so i'm going to honor her memory and do just that" he says giving Natalya a smile and a thumbs up.

"Vell then, i'm glad your in a much better mood, because it means that I can beat you in a race to school" Natalya says with a smirk on her face as Alfred's expression hardens into one of determination.

"Oh you're on" Alfred replies as they both turn towards the direction of the school.

"On your mark" Alfred begins, "Get set" he adds, "GO!" he finishes as they both race towards school. In that moment Natalya felt pure happiness because this moment was just her and her beloved enjoying their youth together. Someday they would have to get jobs and pay bills and worry about money and all that other bullshit. But right now, they were young, they were foolish and they were enjoying every part that life had to offer them and they wouldn't have it any other way. Natalya let a trickle of laughter escape her mouth as her and Alfred raced one another. Alfred laughed as well clearly enjoying himself. Upon finally reaching school both of them were slightly out of breath. Alfred had won but only because Natalya hated to see him disappointed whenever he lost.

"And the hero wins again!" Alfred exclaims throwing his right fist in the air and laughing obnoxiously as Natalya smiles at him.

"Maybe you only von because I let you vin" Natalya states holding up her arms nonchalant as Alfred chuckles.

"Nice try Nat, but the hero never loses" Alfred says striking a heroic pose making Natalya giggle.

"Come on hero, ve better get inside or ve'll be late for class" she says with a smile as Alfred pouts.

"Oh right class" he says as Natalya grabs him by the arm.

"Yes class the place you go to learn new things" Natalya says as a smirk graces her face, "Vere starting American history today" she says as his eyes light up.

"Really?" he asks as she nods, "Kick ass, come on Nat, learning awaits" he says as he grabs her arm and pulls her inside towards their classroom making her smile. After getting the things they required out of their lockers, Alfred and Natalya made their way to their classroom wherw they found Michelle waiting for them by the door. Well waiting for Alfred. Natalya immediately began to grit her teeth.

"Alfred, zere you are, I was looking all over for you" Michelle says with a smile as she moves a dark brown curl out of her amber-brown eyes.

"Hey Michelle, what do you need the hero for?" he asks as his eyes light up, "Do you need me to beat up some bad guys or blow up a meteor that hurling towards earth or-" he says before Michelle cuts him off with a laugh.

"Oh no, nozing zat serious" she says as she gives him a smile, "I was just 'oping zat you would save my day as my friends unexpectedly could not make our lunch date and I was 'oping zat you could eat lunch with me instead" Michelle says her smile becoming hopeful.

"Sure i'll join you" Alfred replies as Michelle's eyes light up, "Do you mind if Nat tags along as well" he adds motioning to Natalya who is standing next to him, her incredible poker face on hiding the fury she is feeling at the audacity of this harlot daring to ask her precious hero to lunch. It is then that Natalya notices the light leave Michelle's eyes and her smile become forced.

"Sure" Michelle replies, "Afterall ze more ze merrier as zey say" she finishes as she turns around, "I'll see you both at lunchtime and we can eat before ze assembly begins" she says as she walks away towards her own classroom.

"Cool, it looks like we've got a new buddy to eat lunch with Nat" Alfred says with a smile.

"Yes I am ever so excited about this" Natalya says with a fake smile as numerous ways to prematurely end the existence of one Michelle Bonnefoy enter her mind.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. R &R and tell me what you think. Chapter 5 will be up in June. Have a nice day:)**


	6. Week Two, Day One (p2)

**Chapter 5: A Diasterous Lunch-Date**

Class ended way too soon for Natalya and she was not happy about it. Because now she had to share the time she usually spent just her and Alfred with no one else, with some disgusting whore who was going to violate their special time. As everyone began to pack up their things for lunch, Natalya reached into her bag and pulled out a dark blue tupperware container with a light blue lid. She then presented it to Alfred.

"Here, I made Draniki last night and I remembered how much you liked them last time I made them, so I made you some too" Natalya says she hands Alfred the container which contains what appears to be a fusion of exotic hashbrowns and potato pancakes with a meat filling, "I used hamburger meat because I know how much you love it" she continues smiling slightly as Alfred's face lights up. He takes the container from her and pulls her into a massive bearhug. Natalya smiles happily as she hugs Alfred back.

"Thanks Nat" Alfred says as he pulls away and takes the container from her with a smile, "I love this stuff" he adds happily.

"I'm glad, because it took me a lot of vork so you better enjoy it" Natalya replies crossing her arms and turning her head to the right as Alfred chuckles.

"Don't worry Nat, i'll enjoy every bite" Alfred replies with another smile making Natalya go weak in the knees as she gives Alfred a slight smile.

"You better" she says as the two begin chuckling. What Alfred says next ruins Natalya's good mood.

"Come on Nat, we don't want to keep Michelle waiting" Alfred says as Natalya's smile shifts into her usual pokerface as she growls angrily inside her head.

"Oh right" she says as she begins clenching her left fist furiously to which Alfred does not notice.

"HOW FUCKING DARE THAT UGLY SKANK RUIN MY PRECIOUS PIVATE TIME WITH MY ALFIE!" she thinks to herself in her head before calming down. As Alfred and Natalya grab their things, they make their way out of their classroom where they find Michelle waiting for them.

"Alfred zere you are" Michelle says smiling happily before turning her gaze towards Natalya as her smile becomes forced, "Hey Natalya, i'm glad you could join us" she says as Natalya stares back at her impassively.

"Yes I am looking forward to getting to know you better" Natalya replies as she clenches her left fist even harder. As the three of them are about to turn around they almost bump into a boy who was walking by them.

"S-Sorry" he says as they notice that it's Matthew that they almost ran into.

"Oh hey Mattie bro, where ya headin" Alfred asks his twin who begins rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand nervously.

"I-I was j-just g-going h-hang o-out i-in my club r-room" Matthew replies as Alfred gives him a look of surprise.

"Don't you and Anya usually hang out on the roof during lunchtime?" Alfred asks as he says Anya's name as if it disgusts him.

"A-Anya had to h-help with the a-assembly s-since she is a m-member of the s-student c-council" Matthew replies.

"Well then, why don't you come have lunch with Nat, Michelle me!" Alfred states with a smile.

"What!?" Michelle exclaims surprised as Natalya smirks evilly.

"U-Um I d-don't want to i-intrude" Matthew replies as he begins blushing.

"Nonsense Matthew, ve'ed be happy to have you join us" Natalya replies even though the thought of spending a single second in the Canadian's company makes her want to gouge out her own eyeballs.

"Yeah, come on bro, lets head to the rooftop and eat" Alfred says as he throws his right arm around his brother and his left arm around Natalya and leads them towards the roof, "Come on Michelle, we gotta hurry since we don't have a lot of time before the assembly" Alfred calls back to her.

"C-Coming Alfred" Michelle replies before growling in annoyance as Natalya just smirks at Michelle's rage. The four quickly make their way to the rooftop heading for the opposite side of where Amelia "killed herself". As they reach the roof, Natalya quickly takes notice that they replaced all of the handrailings with a ten ft. high fence that covers the entire roof.

"Not even Big Brother could climb that thing" Natalya thinks to herself remembering that her brother is the tallest person in their entire school. Even towering over the staff members., "I vonder vhen he vill return home?" She questions herself before shaking her head and focusing her thoughts onto her beloved Alfred and the disgusting skank who is trying to steal him from her. The four then proceeded to walk over to two benches that sat across from one another.

"Okay, 'ow about Alfred and I sit on zis bench and you two can sit on ze ozer bench" Michelle offers with another forced smile as Natalya seethes inside her head.

"I am going to SNAP THIS BITCHES NECK IN HALF!" she furiously thinks in her head before she looks towards the entrance to the roof seeing a young couple appear and quickly hatching an idea of how to ruin Michelle's lunch plans.

"Hey, Alfie isn't that Emil and Ilianna?" Natayla asks pointing towards the young Icelandic boy and Greenlandic girl who have just arrived on the roof. **(A/N: In my stories I use the Vocaloid IA as Greenland).**

"Hey, yeah it is" Alfred says as a smile graces his face, "Emil, Ilianna over here" he says as he raises his left arm in the air and begins waving it, "Come have lunch with us" he says as the young couple notice him and begin to walk over. They were in the grade below her and Alfred, and Natalya was surprised upon first learning that Alfred was good friends with the solitary Icelandic, but she quickly remembered how Alfred protected Emil back in middle school when Ludwig had his mental breakdown and began bullying practically everyone except his older brother, The Vargas brothers and Kiku Honda. Just another reason that Natalya loved her beloved hero, he was willing to step in and protect those he didn't even know that well. And that's why she would always be there to protect him, just incase he tried to protect the wrong person and they tried to hurt him. Natalya quickly dismissed her thoughts as Emil and Ilianna came closer. As she studied them closer, Natalya quickly noticed something off about the young couple that no one else would ever notice. She noticed the possessiveness in the eyes of the couple. To normal everyday people Emil and Ilianna would appear to be quiet and unthreatening, but to Natalya, someone who wasn't necessarily normal herself, she picked up on these things. She noticed how Emil's left arm was as it was wrapped around Ilianna and how hard his left hand gripped her left shoulder. She noticed how even though the two appeared to be calm and quiet, their eyes every now and then would slightly search for any opposing threat that might try and separate them. Natalya understood their relationship and in a way she envied it. From what Alfred told her, Emil and Ilianna were childhood best-friends that fell in love and have devoted every second of their existence on this earth into being by one another's sides. He had also told her about how Emil was sometimes a ticking-time-bomb if his anger ever got too great. Natalya compared him to a volcano. Calm and quiet one minute, explosive and destructive the next. He was quite "passionate". Natalya always wondered how furious he would ever become if he and his beloved were separated. Speaking of his beloved, Ilianna was a total mystery. She seemed shy and quiet like Alfred's disgusting Canadian twin but there was a darkness in her eyes that even surprised Natalya. If she was being honest, it unnerved her a little. As Natalya stewed in her thoughts Emil spoke up.

"Sure, were available" he states as Ilianna nods and smiles.

"Cool, Nat, Mattie and me will take this bench and Michelle, Emil and Ilianna, you three can sit on the other bench" Alfred suggests as Michelle gasps in shock before a forced smile graces her face. She then remembers something and begins to really smile again as she opens her bag pulling out a small container.

"Oh Alfred, 'ere Francis made lunch for me and zere was extra so I zought zat you would like ze leftovers" she says containing her smile.

"Oh thanks, Michelle" Alfred says with a smile, "But, Nat already made me lunch" he says happily, "But thanks anyway I appreciate it" he says giving her a wink and a thumbs up as Michelle's smile dips into a frown. She then shakes her head and places the container back in her bag.

"U-Um c-can I have it, I u-um forgot t-to bring l-lunch with m-me t-today?" Matthew asks blushing in embaressment as Natalya smirks. Normally she would loathe having to be in the Canadian's company but with the way he was helping makes this whole situation awkward for the slutty bitch, Natalya was enjoying his company by the second. Michelle then retakes the container out and all but thrusts it into Matthew's hands. She then grabs her bag and turns to everyone else.

"I forgot, I 'ave to help Francis down in ze cooking club" Michelle says lying through her teeth which everyone but Alfred notices as he has already started eating.

"What, seriously, you just got here!' Alfred exclaims surprised.

"I'm sorry, i'll catch you later Alfred" Michelle says as she turns towards the rooftop exit and walks towards it.

"Okay see ya later Michelle" Alfred calls as he goes back to happily eating the meal Natalya made for him. Natalya simply smirks as she stares at Michelle's retreating form. Unfortunately for the Seychellois girl this was only the beginning of her downfall at the hands of Natalya Arlovskaya.

...

 **[Time Skip]**

...

After her lunch plans to woo Alfred completely backfired in her face, Michelle stomped back inside and down the stairs furiously, planning on hiding in her brother's clubroom until the assembly. As she walks past the club rooms she hears a light chuckle coming from around the corner of the hallway. Curious, she decides to take a peek and sees Gilbert watching a video on his phone.

"Oh 'ello Gilbert, 'ow are yo today?" Michelle asks him with a smile, happy to see him as he is one of her brother's best friends.

"Hello Michelle, ze awesome me is doing awesome as usual!" Gilbert exclaims with his usual amount of arrogance and self-loving. Michelle just rolls her eyes at his antics.

"Well it was nice seeing you" she says as she walks by him and down the stairs.

"You too" Gilbert replies with a smile which quickly morphs into a hatefilled glare as he quickly unlocks his phone and sends a text. After sending it, he glares at the direction where Michelle has just walked, "Amelia has already suffered her fate, and now ze rest of you shall shall pay for vhat you did to her" he says as his he clenches his left hand into a fist as he begins trembling, "All nine of you vill pay immensely for vhat you did to Mein Schatz and I vill enjoy vatching as Natalya Arlovskaya disembowels you all" he says his crimson eyes blazing with fury as he pockets his smartphone and turns on his heel heading back towards his club.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if this chapter seems a little short. Not a lot going in just yet as were still getting introduced to Seychelles as a rival. R &R and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up in early-mid July. Have a great day:)**


	7. Week Two, Day One (p3)

**Chapter 6: Removing an Obstacle**

The best part of Natalya's day was watching that disgusting skank Michelle get humiliated as she tried to woo her beloved Alfred but only to fail miserably. Natalya couldn't stop laughing as she remembered the look on that bitch's face as her plan completely backfired. However soon after that, her day took a turn for the insufferable as she had to sit through an entire suicide prevention assembly that normally she wouldn't scoff at except for the fact that the suicide victim in question didn't take her own life. She was murdered. But Natalya had to admit, it was a good thing everyone thought Amelia has killed herself because if everyone knew she was murdered it would just raise all kinds of problems for Natalya. Unfortunately, Natalya now had to suffer the consequences of her actions and listen to a bunch of people who had no idea who Amelia even was read pathetic and boring speeches about how much they miss her. One guy just talked about what a nice rack she had and how sad he was that he wasn't going to get to see it anymore before he was quickly kicked off the stage. Natalya simply rolled her eyes in annoyance and slumped down in her seat. After a while of random students, Natalya couldn't remember for the life of her mainly because she didn't care to try, Alfred finally went on stage. The speech he gave was heart-warming and touching as he explained how close he was to the deceased.

"Amelia, she was one of my best friends" he says before shaking his head, "No she was more than that" he says as Natalya quietly inhales, "She was like my sister" he reveals as Natalya lets go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Alfred then begins to chuckle remembering the time he spent with Amelia, "Amelia and I grew up together since our mom's were childhood friends, "He says as a fond smile graces her face, "Before I moved here, Amelia and I were neighbors, we did everything together and even after I moved we kept in touch and I was so happy when I learned she was moving here as well" he reveals as he chokes up a little, "I was so devastated when I found out what had happened to her but, I chose to remember the good times" he finishes with a smile as everyone claps with Natalya clapping the loudest. Even though she felt absolutely no remorse for prematurely ending Amelia's life, she felt bad for hurting Alfred. Natalya then turned to look at Michelle who she saw send Alfred a smile. Her blood began to boil as she clenched her fists furiously.

"HOW DARE THAT DISGUSTING ABOMINATION DARE TO SMILE AT MY ALFRED!" Natalya exclaims as she glares hatefully at the stupid bitch threatening her love life. Unfourtantley she would have to bide her time before she could end the bitches life though. Crossing her arms Natalya sat back in her seat as Alfred came towards her and sat down next to her on her left.

"That vas a beautiful speech Alfie" Natalya comments with a smile as she places her left hand on her right arm, "I think Amelia vould be proud of you" she finishes.

"Thanks, Nat" Alfred replies giving her a blinding smile. It was then that the guidance counselor made her way on stage and let everyone know that her office was always open if anyone wanted to talk about their problems and that she would do anything to help them through their problems. Natalya eventually tuned her out and focused her thoughts on how to best exterminate a certain pest in her life. Eventually, the assembly ended and everyone was finally allowed to leave. After finishing up their last few classes, Natalya was waiting at the school's entrance waiting for Alfred as he had to discuss something with their teacher. As she was waiting she leaned against a tree and began surfing the internet on her phone when she heard the voices of two little bitches. Looking up she saw Michelle being greeted by her two disgusting friends.

"Hey Michelle" the first one who had long brown hair held in a side ponytail siad.

"'ey, Himari, Sarah" Michelle replied motioning to the brown haired girl before turning to the other girl who had a platinum blonde pixie cut and is completely covered in so much fake tan she looks likes she belongs working in a chocolate factory.

"So how did things go with Alfred, is he head over heels in love with you yet?" the girl that Natalya now knew as Himari asked her.

"It was a total disaster" Michelle exclaims as she crosses her arms in anger, "First 'e invited zat weirdo girl Natalya to join us, zen 'is twin brozer and zen two first years" she exclaims angrily, "I mean I guess I can understand why 'e invited Natalya, I mean I know zat 'e pities 'er for 'ow weird she is, I mean why else would 'e bozer to 'ang out wiz 'er since first grade, 'e's a hero and 'e feels bad zat she 'as no ozer friends" Michelle replies in a snooty tone.

"I know right, she's such a freak" Himari replies with a giggle.

"In all honesty, if anyone should have committed suicide it should have been her" Sarah replies also with a giggle as Natalya begins gripping her phone in her right hand with absolute fury.

"Hey speaking of Alfred, I have an idea that will work perfectly to make him fall for you" Himari says with a smile.

"What?" Michelle asks.

"Me and Sarah will lock you two in the boiler room tomorrow and not let either of you out until you become close" Himari says with a perverted smile as Michelle's eyes light up.

"Oh. My. God, zat is genius because zat will 'elp us get so very close zat when I ask him out on friday under ze cherry tree 'e is guaranteed to say yes" Michelle replies with a smile.

"So why don't we all have a slumber party my house and discuss the plan" Himari says with a smile, "My parents are out of town and Sarah is already spending the night so, what do ya say?" she asked Michelle who sighed miserably.

"I can't, Francis and I 'ave to pick out grandmozer up from ze airport tonight" Michelle replies with a frown.

"That's fine, Himari and I will discuss the plan together tonight and run it by you tomorrow" Sarah replies with a smile.

"Sure, zat's fine wiz me" Michelle replies as she sees her brother exiting the school, " I've got to, i'll see you girls tomorrow" Michelle says waving to her friends as she rushes off. Natalya who is now angrily clawing deep marks into the tree she is standing by. quickly takes an upskirt shot of a girl walking by her. She then quickly sent it to Info-Kun requesting Himari's address. Those little bitches were aiding Michelle in her quest to steal her beloved Alfie and Natalya was NOT! going to let that happen. They had to be removed. After explaining her plan to Info-Kun he very graciously replied saying that he would help her break into the school later that night. After waiting for a few more minutes, Alfred appeared and the two walked home together.

...

 **[Time Skip]**

...

It was almost midnight and Natalya who had snuck out her bedroom window made her way over to Himari's house under the cover of darkness. For what she had planned, she was grateful for the new moon tonight. As she made her way down, the quiet dark streets Natalya contemplated how her actions tonight may affect how she wipes Michelle off the face of the earth and after some time mulling it over Natalya decided that eliminating these two obstacles was completely worth it. After arriving at Himari's house, Natalya quickly broke the lock on the back gate with one of her many, many large knives that she keeps hidden in her dress and made her way into the backyard where she found a large tree that leaned over towards one of the back windows. Tightening the large backpack she was wearing, Natalya began climbing the tree, reaching the window and prying it open with the same knife. Sneaking in the first thing she heard was loud music...no she couldn't even refer to what she heard as music. God if she didn't need them she would have cut off her ears off with one of her knives. After ignoring the atrocious sound coming from what she guessed was Himari's bedroom Natalya took a look at her surroundings and concluded that she was Himari's parent's bedroom. making her way to the door she opened it silently and snuck into the hall.

"Like oh my god I cannot believe, you have this song Sarah!" she heard Himari exclaim happily, "I mean how amazing is it that One Direction reunited to record a song with BTS and Justin Beiber!" she exclaims happily. Natalya almost vomited at that. By getting rid of these two she would be doing the world a favor.

"Ooh I gotta pee, be right back" she heard Himari exclaim. Natalya quickly dashed into the bathroom thankful that the door was already open. She quickly jumped into the shower and pulled the curtain shut. She then heard footprints coming towards her as Himari entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Realizing that it was now or never, Natalya threw the shower curtain open and tackled Himari, clamping her left hand over the girl's mouth as she grabbed one of her knives from up her sleeve and slit the girl's throat, to which warm red blood instantly began gushing out. Dropping the body to the floor, Natalya quickly rushed back into the hallway and hid in the shadows and waited. A few minutes later Sarah emerged from Himari's bedroom and approached the bathroom. She then began knocking on the door.

"Himari, are you okay, you've been gone awhile?" Sarah asked. Upon receiving no answer she opened the door and screamed in horror at the sight before.

"Oh! My! God!" she exclaimed in horror. She quickly turned around only to find a blood-stained Natalya holding a knife, "You!?" she exclaims in shock before Natalya tackles her and plunges the knife into her throat. She then pulls it out as blood gushes out in an arch towards Natalya's face covering her in blood. Natalya then begins to repeatedly stab Sarah in the chest multiple times before pulling it out and sitting down. Gazing at the two, now dead girls before Natalya quickly realized that she had to get everything cleaned up. She quickly undressed and hopped into the shower, cleaning herself off. She then stepped out and opened her backpack, removing the clean clothes she packed and put them on. She then pulled out two body-bags and cleaning equipment such as sponges, towels, hydrogen peroxide, a black light and luminol to prevent the blood from appearing under blacklight. She remembered when Big Brother taught her about how no matter how well you cleaned a stain it may still appear under a black light using luminol and how only hydrogen peroxide can clean it up. Placing the bodies into the bags and zipping them up. Natalya began cleaning uop the blood stains using the sponges and the towels. She then sprinkled some of the luminol where the blood was. She then hits the lights and shut the door. She then turned on the black light exposing the blood stains that were still there. She then sprinkled some hydrogen peroxide over the stains and cleaned them up with the towel so that now there were no more stains even under the blacklight. She then turned the light back on. She grabbed her blood-stained clothes, the blood-soaked sponges, the blood-soaked towels and the bloody knife and placed them into one of the body bags. She then places the luminol, hydrogen peroxide and black light back into her backpack which she put back on. She then grabbed the two body bags and dragged the towards Himari's parent's room where the open window awaited her. She picked the two bags up and threw them out the window before climbing out and into the tree. Natalya then shuts the window before beginning to climb down the tree reaching the ground. She then grabs the two body bags and drags them towards the gate which she the closes and locks. She then drags the body bags down the street and towards the school sticking to the shadows to make absolutely sure no one might just happen to spot her. After a good ten to twenty minutes, she reaches the school and sends a text to Info-Kun He then responds by hacking into the school's electrical system and opening the gate for her. She then drags the body bags towards the incinerator in the back of the school and tosses them in before turning the incinerator on destroying all of the evidence. With a smirk, she makes her way back home.

"Two ugly skanks down, vone disgusting abomination left" she says to herself as she begins laughing maniacally.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up in July. R &R and let me know what you think. Have a great day:)**


	8. Alfred's Birthday Non-Canon One-Shot

**Alfred's Birthday Bash**

 **[July 4th, 2020]**

It was Alfred's birthday today and Natalya planned to throw him the best birthday party possible. She had gone all out this year. Alfred's family had a massive amount of land as his stepfather is quite a powerful politician and they always threw him a massive and enjoyable party but Natalya wanted to take the reins this year because she was going to use this party as a way to ask out her beloved Alfred. With his parent's permission Natalya, now had full control of the house staff and had quickly instilled mortal terror into each and every one of them should they mess up. She had also enlisted multiple of the students at their school as Alfred has numerous friend due to being so popular. Natalya had to admit that she was annoyed that he had so many friends. But the fact that she was Alfred's one and only best friend cooled her down. Natalya, who was given a few thousand dollars by Alfred's parents ordered and had assembled multiple carnival games, food stands and even a few rides. Natalya had to make his party-perfect because she planned to confess her feelings for him tonight. To make sure that Alfred was going to absolutely surprised, she had made sure that his brothers took him out for the day and kept him as distracted as possible, threatening immense pain should they fail. She had made sure that all of the food stands were of his favorite food. Hamburgers, French Fries, Cotton Candy, Corn Dogs, Fried Dough and Milkshakes. She even had fireworks set to go off at the end of the day. After finally making sure everything was set up it was finally time for the party to begin. As Alfred and his brothers all returned home she had everyone hide inside the house and the second he walked through the door they all jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!".

"A surprise party for me, awesome!" Alfred exclaims excitedly.

"Natalya, planned the whole thing" Yekaterina pointed out in her Ukranian accent.

"Ja and she made sure we didn't mess up any part of it..." Mathias says in his Danish accent trailing off at Natalya's hateful glare.

"Come on Alfie, vait till you see the backyard" Natalya says grabbing Alfred's right hand with her's and leading him through the mansion he lives in, to the backyard where everything had been set up.

"You set up a carnival for me?" Alfred asks in shock.

"Yes, happy birthday Alfie!" she exclaims hugging him

"Thanks so much Nat, this is awesome!" Alfred exclaims as he hugs her back.

 **...**

The two rode rollercoasters practically all day. They went in the haunted house, they ate all kinds of food, they went on the tilt-a-whirl and they played numerous carnival games with Alfred winning Natalya multiple stuffed animals. After a while, they both sat down to take a break as they both enjoyed pink and blue swirled cotton-candy and large bags of buttered popcorn. It was also time for the fireworks display.

"Oh my god, I am so excited!" Alfred exclaims happily.

"Me too Alfie, me too" Natalya exclaims smiling happily. A few minutes later the fireworks began coming in numerous colors. Ten minutes in, the fireworks Natalya had been waiting for had finally appeared. The first one saying...

"I Love You Alfred", followed by "Will You Be Mine", followed by "Love Natalya". Alfred looked towards Natalya with a look of surprise on his face.

"Vell, vat do you sa-" he cut her off as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. His lips were soft yet firm as they pressed against hers. Natalya quickly returned his kiss. His tongue gently probed at her lips and with a sigh, she opened her lips to give him access to her mouth. His tongue swirled with her in the most erotic and passionate kiss she ever had. Alfred then pulled away and Natalya pouted wanting it to last longer. Alfred chuckled and smiled at her, nothing but love and desire showing in his eyes which made Natalya smile.

"Nat, i've been trying to figure out the best way to confess to you for months now, but you beat me to it" he says with a smile.

"So i'll take that as a yes?" she asks him.

"Hell yeah dudette, your my girl now" Alfred says as Natalya smiles and cuddles closer to her childhood best friend who is now her boyfriend.

"I love you Alfred" Natalya says.

"Love you to Nat!" Alfred replies pulling her into another kiss as the fireworks continue to go off in the distance as she reaches into one of her dress pockets and presses a large red button on a remote..

 **...**

 **[Somewhere dark and damp]**

"This is total bullshit dudes"

"Let me out of 'ere zis instant"

"I don't like being trapped like this"

"All this anxiety is making my berry hurt"

"This cage is too small, I feel like the walls are closing in"

"This is the worst party I have ever been to"

"Ven I get my hands on the asshole you locked me up in here I am going to smash their head in with my frying pan until there is nothing left"

"I miss my big brother"

"You can't keep me bloody locked up in here, you bloody wanker"

"I am actually enjoying my time here in this cage"

Ten people, seven girls and three guys all of different origins all found themselves trapped in a large cage. Amelia, Michelle, Bella, Kiku, Chung-Lien, Xiao Mei, Elizabeta, Lili, Arthur and Ivan.

"How much longer are we going to trapped in here?" Amelia asks annoyed, "I'm starving!" she exclaims.

"You're always starving" Michelle replies snootily.

"Shut up bitch" Amelia replies as Michelle tackles her. They both begin pulling each other's hair.

"I'm surrounded by bloody imbeciles" Arthur states as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and index finger.

"I know right" Ivan says chuckling in his Russian accent, 'How I want to beat your stupid faces in with my pipe" he says with a childlike smile scaring Arthur.

"You even try and I will bash your head in with my frying pan!" Elizabeta exclaims.

"Hold me Kiku" Xaio Mei exclaims in her Taiwanese accent wrapping her arms around.

"Prease don't touch me!" he says in his Japanese accent as he pushes her off.

"We're all going to die here" Chung Lein says in her Vietnamese accent as she pulls her knees to her chest and began rocking back and forth" We're all going to die here" she says again.

"Bloody hell, i'm going to mad in here" Arthur says grabbing his head in frustration.

"Maybe I can 'elp you relax" Michelle says as she saunters up behind him and begins massaging his shoulders.

"Get off me, wanker I told you that i'm gay!" he exclaims furiously.

"Connard" Michelle exclaims crossing her arms furiously **[1]**

"Don't worry everyone big brother will save us" Lili says in her Lichtenstein accent.

"And she's gone delusional" Bella says in her Belgian accent. It is then that a ticking sound begins.

"Hey everyone!" Elizabeta calls as everyone ignores her and continues fighting, "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" she exclaims as they all stop fighting and hear the ticking sound.

"Fuck, is that?" Amelia asks horrified.

"No zis cannot be!" Michelle exclaims horrified.

"Oh my god" Bella says horrified.

"This is bad" Kiku says horrified.

"We're all going to die here" Chung-Lein says horrified.

"Hold me Kiku" Xaio Mei says throwing herself at Kiku again.

"Prease don't touch me!" Kiku says pushing her off of him again.

"I'm going to kill whoever has done this!" Elizabeta exclaims furiously.

"I want big brother!" Lili exclaims horrified.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur exclaims horrifed.

"Oh vell, ve all have to go sometime right?" Ivan says with a childlike smile.

"HELP! nine voices all exclaim at once.

 **[1]:** Connard means Bastard in French.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. Happy Birthday America! R &R and have a great 4th of July:) and if you do not live in the U.S. then just have a great day:)**


	9. Week Two, Day Two (p1)

**Chapter 7: The Day After**

 **[April 9th, 2020 Week Two, Day Two]**

Natalya was having a very good morning. She was currently still experiencing a high from the skanks she killed the night before. As she and Alfred walked to school this morning she couldn't help but have an extra skip in her step. She was also incredibly happy at the fact that Alfred had made lunch for her today to pay her back as she had made him lunch for the past week and he wanted to make her something special as a thank you. It warmed her heart to know that he cared about her well-being just as much as she cared about his.

"So vhat did you make for us to eat today?" Natalya asks taking a sip from the coffee cup in her right hand as Alfred who was walking on her left replied.

"Uh-uh nope, not telling or else it would ruin the surprise" Alfred says with a smile as Natalya deflates a little. She was not a fan of surprises however she could make an exception for Alfred as she knew he must have had a very good reason for not telling her.

"He must have made something he knows that I vill enjoy" she thinks to herself as a soft smile graces her face, "I cannot vait to see vhat it is" she thinks happily as the two reach the school gates. Upon entering, after throwing away her coffee cup, Natalya sees a sight that makes her want to smile with manic glee. There is that scum-sucking, homewrecking witch Michelle, who seems to be constantly tapping her right foot and checking her phone for the time in anticipation for something. She also has a nasty scowl on her face as she checks her phone for what Natalya guesses is the umpteenth time.

"Where are zose bitches, zere late" Michelle mutters to herself as Natalya and Alfred walk towards the front door. Michelle then looks up noticing them. Immediately smoothing her features into a smile to hide her annoyance, she gives them, well Alfred a happy greeting.

"Oh, good morning Alfred" she says with such a fake happy attitude that Natalya literally wants to barf at all of the disgusting fake positivity.

"Morning Michelle" Alfred replies with a smile as he notices how she is currently acting, "Are you waiting for someone?" he asks her.

"Yeah, my friends Himari and Sarah, zey were supposed to meet me 'ere and zey are an hour late and I cannot get in touch with eizer of zem" she replies as a scowl graces her face, "Zey probably got shit-faced drunk at zeir slumber party last night and are now to 'ung-over to bozer even answering ze phone" she says as she crosses her arms with irritation, "Zey knew zey were supposed to meet me at seven o'clock and now it is eight, i'm going to murder ze both of zem" Michelle spits out furious at her two friends tardiness as Natalya inwardly smirks.

"Too late bitch, I already beat you to it" Natalya thinks to herself as she begins laughing evilly inside her own head.

"Well, whatever you needed your friends for can I help?" Alfred asks with a smile, "I wouldn't be a very good hero if I didn't come to the aid of a damsel in distress" Alfred says as he places his hands on his hips and laughs heroically making Natalya's heart swoon. Forgetting the fact that he just offered to help the disgusting tramp that she wants to watch be burned to death right before her very eyes, she can't help but appreciate Alfred's kind and caring nature, "He really just wants to help as many people as he can, it is so admirable" Natalya thinks to herself as she sighs happily to which neither Alfred nor Michelle notice. Michelle gives Alfred another smile trying her hardest to mask her anger and annoyance.

"As much as I would love to receive your 'elp Alfred i'm afraid what I need 'elp with is a private girl zing and I really was relying on my friends to 'elp with it" Michelle replies insinuating what it has to do with. Alfred quickly catching on holds up his left hand up signaling Michelle to stop explaining.

"Say no more, I completely understand" he says as an idea pops into his head giving him a look of realization, "Hey I just had a brilliant idea, since the hero is unqualified to help you in this situation, maybe my sidekick can" Alfred says as he turns to Natalya, "What do you say Nat, do you think you'll be available to help Michelle with her problem?" he asks her with hopeful eyes as Natalya quickly realizes the opportunity she is being given here. This truly was the best day ever...so far. She had murdered two disgusting little harlots the night before, her beloved has made her lunch for her and now he's giving her an opportunity to be alone with the one person she wants nothing more than to drive a knife into their skull. This is truly a once in a lifetime opportunity and she doesn't want to let her precious beloved down.

"I'm free to help you" Natalya says putting a fake smile on her face. Michelle gives her a look of surprise before a smile graces her face as she gets an idea.

"Natalya is Alfred's best friend and zat means she knows everyzing zere is to know about 'im" Michelle thinks to herself as a plan hatches inside of her head, "If i'm able to manipulate her right, she'll divulge every single one of 'is likes and dislikes allowing me to woo 'im perfectly" she thinks to herself, "And accepting 'is offer is ze perfect way to start" she thinks before giving her reply, "Yes I would be very grateful to 'ave you 'elp me Natalya" Michelle says with a happy smile.

"Great, well it looks like I solved that problem" Alfred says with a happy smile, "The hero saves the day once again!" Alfred exclaims pointing his left index finger to the sky and striking a heroic pose as Natalya silently swoons before a scowl graces her face as she notices Michelle swooning too. She quickly schools her features into her usual blank expression. Natalya then pulls out her phone and checks the time seeing that it's close to eight-thirty.

"Alfie, come on its almost class time" Natalya says turning back to Alfred after checking her phone.

"Right, come on Nat we don't want to get scolded for being late" Alfred replies before frowning slightly, "Again" he says slightly annoyed at the thought.

"Vell, maybe if you didn't lie and tell the teacher that the reason ve vere late is that ve got lost on the road of life ve vouldn't have gotten scolded" Natalya says giving him a blank look, "And I can't believe I vent along vith that stupid lie" she says shaking her head in disbelief and smiling slightly. She knows damn well that she would go along with any lie he came up with no matter how stupid it was.

"Hey we were crunched for time" he replies defending himself, "I'm usually good under pressure but everyone makes mistakes" he says rubbing his right arm with his left in slight embarrassment before she hugs him.

"It's okay i'm not mad at you" she says as she laughs a little feeling Alfred wrap his arms around her and hug her back, "I just don't want to get yelled at again," she says as notices Michelle with her arms crossed and scowling at them hugging. Natalya happily fist-pumps inside her own head happily, "Ha take that bitch!" she thinks to herself as she and Alfred separate from their hug, Alfred then grabs her left hand with his right hand and Michelle's right hand with his left hand and pulls them inside.

"Come on ladies, we don't want to be late" he says as they rush to keep up with him. All three of them luckily make it to their lockers and then to the class halls in record time.

"Well i'll see you after lunch Natalya" Michelle says with a fake smile.

"Of course, i'm looking forward to it" Natalya says with an equally fake smile happily at the thought of getting alone time with the person she wants to murder most.

"I'm going to disembowel you and strangle you with your own intestines bitch!" Natalya exclaims inside her own head as she smiles happily at the thought. Natalya and Alfred then enter their classroom as Michelle waves at them and makes her way to hers.

 **Well here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it's shorter then the other chapters but this one is just set-up for Michelle's second day. R &R and tell me what you guys think, have a great day:)**


End file.
